Forbidden
by Phaxsoone
Summary: Christina and Will both have a shock when Dauntless initiation is not all it seems. Little did they know, it might just end terribly for both of them... A short story I wrote for an English assessment, now completely typed up and online :)
1. Prologue - Tris

**Authors Note:** Hi! This is a short story I wrote for an English assessment. I didn't have a lot of time, and I didn't want to make it too complicated, so a few things aren't the same as the book. E.g Tobias is always Tobias, never Four, and there is no such option as factionless. The name at the beginning of the chapter is the person whose point of view it is from. Hope you enjoy it, sorry if I got any of it wrong, and please, please rate/review! Thanks!

**TRIS**

It was dark, black as night, save for the few candles we were holding. The sound of the fast flowing water under the chasm roaring in our ears, the sensation of the salty spray, tickling at our faces. I looked around at the solemn faces of my friends, my hand tightly holding Will's, but he wasn't the only one who needed comforting. My eyes met with Tobias, his face beautifully illuminated by candlelight. He gave me a soft, sad smile, and I bit down on my lip. I couldn't break down; it wasn't fair on Will.

Eric, a Dauntless faction leader, had forbidden us to hold a funeral for Christina; he wanted to keep the whole thing hushed up, but this didn't stop Will and I from gathering a few close friends – Uriah, Al and Tobias, among others. We were going to celebrate her life, and we wouldn't be stopped. Tobias' voice rose above the noise of the chasm.

"Christina. What can we say about Christina?", he began confidently. I put my arm around Will's shoulders as I heard him break down beside me.

"She was a great friend, and one of the best initiates I have ever had the pleasure to instruct. She made everybody laugh, and everybody smile, and she never backed down. She was so courageous and selfless; she is such a terrible loss. But she will be remembered, for years to come. Rest in peace, Christina."

Never once did he falter, Tobias was so strong, both physically and emotionally. I had trust in him not to break down and to do me – and Christina – proud.

Once he'd finished, he came to stand with Will and I, slipping his arms around my waist and Will's shoulders. I leaned into him, grateful for his support. We didn't speak, just stood there and thought of our dear friend, Christina. I suddenly recalled a quote I had once read somewhere: 'Darkness, real darkness, is something more than just lack of light'. It fit this situation perfectly.

Will took out a piece of white, lined paper, ripped in several places, due to constant scrunching and smoothing out in obvious anguish and grief. A tear slipped down my cheek and fell down, over the bar, straight into the bawling, vociferous, thunderous chasm .


	2. Chapter 1 - Christina

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the story of The Great War! I didn't have a lot of time, I couldn't research it properly, I don't even know if there was a War, so sorry if it's completely wrong!

**CHRISTINA**

A constant thought was pounding endlessly through my head as I stood in the spacious hall: _How can I leave them? How can I leave them? How can I leave them?_ I looked across to 'them' – my family. My strong, protective father, my caring, beautiful mother and Lara. Lara. I just couldn't leave her, but I had to. My little ten year old sister, so sweet and innocent, unaware of the terrible world she was living in, even more than I, if possible. With her dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, her frail little limbs barely enough to support her, she was the spitting image of a ten-year-old-me. Her hair was split evenly into two long braids each falling off her respective shoulder. She smiled at me, and I smiled back ever so wearily.

I quickly averted my gaze and took note of my surroundings: I was in the Hub, the enormous, tense, bland looking building located in the centre of the the cities, the general meeting place for all factions. Today was the annual choosing ceremony, the only event where viewing was compulsory, unless you were on death's door. However, even the colossal Hub couldn't fit the entire population of this world, so at each faction – Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless and Erudite – giant screens were strategically placed around each city, Only those Choosing today had to be present, along with their families.

I stood with the other sixteen year olds, the ones who would also be Choosing today, some of whom would undoubtedly become my fellow initiates and faction members. We were lined up alongside a great podium, upon which stood Marcus Eaton, one of the most respected faction leaders of our world. In front of him was a modest, marble table with a single leg, a deadly looking sharp blade sat on top. Circling this vicious weapon were four enormous glass bowls, each protruding on an identical leg as the table. I'd heard the stories about these bowls, and the items which filled them. But now I could see it with my own eyes: The gray stones for Abnegation; earth for Amity; broken glass for Candor; fiery lit coals for Dauntless, and calm water for Erudite. The contents of each bowl reflected that of its faction, in a warped way, almost as a punishment. Walk on lit coals for cowardice in Dauntless, cut by glass for deceiving in Candor. I shuddered. After you choose your faction, you go through initiation, different for faction. I only knew about Candor initiation, my home faction. You went under Erudite-developed truth serum and poured out all your secrets. I could never do that.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by Marcus Eaton. He began the story I'd heard over a thousand times…

"_Long, long ago, our world was torn apart by The Great War. Hundreds of thousands of lives were lost and our world was left crumpled. The men and women remaining after this tragic event formed groups of their own so they could tolerate the after-effects together and create a better world, the aim to prevent such a drastic event occurring ever again. Those who blamed selfishness for The Great War formed Abnegation. Those who blamed ignorance formed Erudite. Those who blamed deceit formed Candor. Those who blamed aggression formed Amity and those who formed Cowardice formed Dauntless" _

"So today, you shall choose which faction you wish to belong in for the rest of your life: Abnegation, the selfless; Erudite, the intelligent; Candor, the truthful; Amity, the peaceful; or Dauntless, the brave" Marcus finished.

He was dressed modestly, all in gray, the clothing of the Abnegation.

I panicked. Though I knew I couldn't stay in Candor – I wasn't nearly truthful enough – I had no idea where to go. I knew I was aggressive and selfish - things I'd always hated about myself - so that was Amity and Abnegation out. I was clever, but never top of the class, so Erudite wasn't my first choice. But I didn't really want to go to Dauntless for the rest of my life. I don't know, I've just never felt all that brave. But then again, I'd got into a fair few fights at school, and Lara did look to me for protection, as did my Mother and Father. I guess it was either Candor, which I knew I couldn't face, or Dauntless.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize that half the Choosers had already Chosen. I winced as my fellow Candor, Albert, took the knife and cut his own hand. He held it out and let the blood drop onto the glass – Candor.

There were three people ahead of me, and then it would be my turn. I was shaking, as was the blonde-haired girl in front of me. I heard the clapping as the next two Choosers decided their fate – Amity and Erudite. The blonde haired girl in front of me; Dauntless.

I stepped up to the table and clasped my hands together to stop the shaking. I looked down at the omnipresent blade, crusted with the blood of those before me. I stretched out in front of me and took it in my hands. It felt good, right. That's when I knew exactly what to do. I quickly pressed the sharp edge into my soft palm and watched as the blood dropped and sizzled fiercely on the crimson, burning Dauntless coals.


	3. Chapter 2 - Will

**Author's notes**: Hi! Here is the next chapter, I will try and type up a few more within the next few days, but in the mean time, please rate/review! Thanks!

**WILL**

I couldn't get her out of my head. She hadn't noticed me, but I had noticed her all right. Her dark, caramel skin and stunning, hazelnut hair. Her deep chocolate, round eyes fit perfectly into her heart shaped face, and she had chosen Dauntless. Like me. My family was the least of my worries; they were nothing to me. I'd left them behind in Erudite on purpose, one of my main reasons for leaving. Though I'd always hated 'the know-it-alls', I was never clever enough for Erudite; I craved to be Dauntless.

I followed the Dauntless-borns up onto the roof o the Hub, after everyone had chosen. I had no idea where we were going. I looked around at the panicked faces of the transfers, contrasting with the excited expressions of the Dauntless.

When we reached the roof I looked around in panic. The Dauntless were known for being unpredictable, and I had no idea what I'd be expected to do. Running along the west side of the building was a railway track, level with the roof, curving right the way around the building. Each faction had different ways of getting around. I wondered if this might be the Dauntless way.

I heard the telltale sound of the train horn in the distance.

"Get ready!" an older Dauntless born called

Anxious whispers spread through the small group of transfers.

"Do we have to jump?!"

"Isn't it going to stop?!"

"They're out of their minds!"

It became apparent that we did have to jump on when the Dauntless began doing exactly that. The train was going incredibly, dangerously fast, but we obviously had no other choice. As the train began to circle back round, I began to run.

"Come on! We're going to miss it!" I yelled to the horror-struck transfers.

I heard them begin to run as I took off through the air, just grabbing one of the handles surrounding the door less compartment. I felt a hand in my arm, helping me in.

It was an older Dauntless-born, eighteen or so with light hair.

"Thanks" I smiled.

The rest of the transfers got onto the train OK, apart from _her._

She was jogging along, parallel to the train, and didn't look like she was going to jump anytime soon.

"Hurry! Come on, jump!" I called to her.

Everyone else was now crowded at the edge of the compartment, calling her, encouraging her, helping her.

Just before it was too late she took a weak, tentative jump. I feared it wasn't enough to get her safely onto the train.

She reached for the handle, but her fingers only just brushed the metal. She screamed as her body flew out behind her.

Without rationally thinking, I leaned out of the carriage; my arm outstretched.

She grabbed my hand and I helped her safely in. Our eyes met and the terror slowly melted away from her. I could feel it.

Still holding her frozen hand, I went and sat down with two transfers I recognized, sat on the compartment floor, opposite each other. I sat next to a boy with brown, floppy hair and tanned skin. He looked at me and smiled.

She sat opposite me, next to a small, skinny girl with dirty blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She looked up and smiled at us both.

"Hi, I'm Uriah." Said the boy confidently, smiling with a nod of his head. He looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, I'm Will" I said, smiling weakly.

"Tris" said the blonde haired girl, quietly.

The girl who'd nearly fell out the carriage mouthed something but had to clear her throat so we could hear her.

"Christina." She said.

Uriah began conversation between the four of us, and gradually we all came out of our shells. Tris was originally from Abnegation, but felt she didn't belong. Her greatest regret was leaving her family.

Uriah was from Amity, and hated it. He was boisterous at heart, and he didn't want to have to keep it bottled up any longer.

Christina. What can we say about Christina? Candor-born. The secrets she was keeping were too overpowering to contain, she would've been punished had she stayed and she just didn't feel she belonged, but she was charming and I adored her.

Tris kept looking at me whilst Christina was talking and I wondered if I was being too obvious.

When we got to Dauntless Headquarters, we had to jump off the train. Tris went first, then Christina, me, then finally Uriah. Christina wasn't any more scared then the rest of us and I was glad – she wouldn't make it through initiation if she showed any more signs of fear, or hesitance.

I waited for Uriah and we walked over to the girls. We were on the roof of anther building, equally as high as the Hub.

"Off you go then transfers," said a cocky boy, about nineteen or twenty.

We all looked at him confused, as the Dauntless sniggered.

A boy a little older than us walked up to Uriah, playfully punching his shoulder. He was identical looking to Uriah and I could only guess they were related.

"See you later, bro," he said as he backed up slowly.

He took off at a sprint and dived over the edge of the roof. We all hurried forward, but could see only darkness as the boy plunged elegantly downwards.

Uriah turned to me.

"Well, just the next stage of psycho initiation, I guess"


	4. Chapter 3 - Christina

**Authors Notes:** Hello! Just a few things I need to say: 1) Another sign of this being on a time limit is that Tobias' character is a lot less complex, so he was easier to write about. The story isn't really about him, anyway. 2) Sorry I go into detail about the factions and initiation etc. so much throughout the fic; I needed to write it for someone who has not read Divergent or Insurgent. 3) In this fic, Al is – and remains – completely harmless, again for then purpose of keeping it simple.

Thanks, and enjoy!

**CHRISTINA**

We all followed the Dauntless down the endless stairs – after we'd dived off the roof – into, well, a dome. It was a circular, enormous underground room, with dark walls, and little lighting. There were lots of small building and stalls inside the colossal dome, from tattoo parlors to takeaways. To exit at the other side of the dome, you had to cross a bridge with violent, angry water rushing below. It looked terrifying and hugely treacherous. Tris and I walked side by side, almost touching, in front of Uriah and Will.

The Dauntless stopped directly in front of a dark haired, angry looking, twenty-something man. I could tell from the way he stood, the way he walked, the way he _looked _at people, that he was in charge and he knew it.

"Initiates, welcome to Dauntless. You have chosen us obviously, so you'll do what we –I – say understood?" he didn't wait for an answer, "Good. Bye then, I've got better things to do than stand around, talking to initiates."

And he was gone. Not once did he look at us. He was a very rude, cruel, cold man who evidently wanted nothing to do with us, ever.

As he left, I noticed a tall, very handsome but stern looking young man had been stood behind him. He was a little older than me I guessed, but not by much. He was glaring after the un-introduced man who'd just spoken to us, blatantly furious at his rudeness, pure, unhidden hatred burning in his eyes.

"Hello", he began, turning his attention back to us, "That's Eric, our head Dauntless leader. I'm Tobias and I'm going to be your main trainer for initiation. It's going to be tough, and it will break some of you, but you must know that my job is to push you to your absolute limit", he warned.

This wasn't anything new; I was prepared for everything, though I was a little surprised when Eric began walking back over to us as Tobias began talking again.

"The first stage of initiation is always the hardest. It involves –"

"Change of plan" Eric interrupted, with zero respect for Tobias, his colleague, for lack of a better word, and it was disgusting. Tobias stiffened in hate and Eric grinned, clearly enjoying himself.

"Apparently, there are worse things I could be doing, so I'll lead the tour, and tell you everything you need to know." Eric announced.

Tobias turned to leave, obviously not needed anymore.

"Tobias, did I dismiss you? I'd like you to accompany me of course." He smirked, without turning his head to Tobias.

The way he talked to him, it was like he was nothing to him, and he probably wasn't, but it was still just so rude to talk to him like such a child. I knew I wasn't the only one in the group I was stood with who utterly despised this man.

From behind Eric Tobias lifted his hands to his face and dropped his head. Eric laughed, and Tobias' head snapped up. He instantly regained his composure and stood to Eric's right.

• • •

All through the tour of HQ, Eric was constantly bullying Tobias, being rude whenever he could, belittling him to a point of monstrosity. This was obviously the main reason for Eric asking Tobias to come with us on the tour – for Eric to establish some kind of status. Unfortunately, it had backfired on him.

During the demonstrations, people talked among themselves and Tobias got a chance to talk to us. He seemed genuinely very nice. He and Tris got on very well, really laughing before being 'attacked' by Eric.

Tobias kept his head high, intelligently earning our respect. My suspicions were confirmed when I discovered that not a single initiate I'd spoken to had liked Eric. He was arrogant, cocky, and a rude bully.

When he felt he'd done enough damage, Eric left Tobias to begin training us. We were learning basic punches, kicks and blocks, amongst other defensive moves. After a week of this kind of training, we'd go against a random opponent in the ring. Once we'd fought everyone, we were ranked for the first stage of initiation, to get an idea of where we stood.

The whole point of initiation after choosing our faction was for the leader to get and idea of our strengths and weaknesses, and the higher rank we got at the end of initiation, the better job we got when we became members.

In terms of the rest of the initiates, people stood out to me – Tris, Will, Uriah and a boy named Al who were all so trustworthy. I knew I could rely on them throughout initiation. But there were others; Peter, Drew and Molly were three people who stood out as mean, deceiving creatures, and they scared me. I didn't feel safe around them. They were truly evil, and violent. Peter had already tripped and punched Tris and I, laughing menacingly with Drew and Molly as he did so.

At dinner, Tobias sat with Al, Uriah, Tris, Will and I in the spacious dining hall. I sat between Will and Tris, opposite Uriah and Al, Tobias next to Tris. Uriah's brother, Zeke, came over to meet us all, and he was indeed the boy who'd jumped off the roof first. He was good friends with Tobias; they'd been through initiation together. Uriah and Zeke constantly talked to each other – they'd not seen each other since Zeke left for Dauntless two years ago. They'd missed each other terribly and obviously had a lot of catching up to do.

Will and I got on immensely well, and I really, _really_ liked him; he was mesmerizing.

We both talked about everything – the factions, the initiates, what we thought about Dauntless, how I felt about turning my back on my family. I really trusted him and he listened and said all the right things at all the right times, he was perfect.

He was stunning too. Pale skin, with turquoise eyes, circled by thick, long dark lashes, tickling his cheek when he blinked. He had the kind of hair that had obviously been spiked up with gel, but at the same time, you knew it hadn't. It was a dark mop, yet it somehow glistened in the artificial light. It curled around his face, and stuck up in all directions. It looked so soft; I yearned to touch it. His eyes were wide, deep turquoise pools that I couldn't help staring straight into, feeling like it been sucked in. His mouth was perfectly formed, a full lower lip, flawlessly shaped, his upper lip fitting in exactly, curving up into his perfect nose.

I stopped staring and looked down at my sweaty palms, clasping my hands together, embarrassed. He chuckled softly. I looked up and smiled at him apologetically. He grinned back at me and laughed again, turning back to his meal.

We all shared a dormitory, every initiate in one cramped room. I shared a bunk with Tris, Uriah with Will. I fell asleep confident I had made the right choice. Dauntless was the place for me. I may have betrayed my family, but I hoped they'd forgive me. I did miss Lara, and it was her who I cried for that night. I hated myself for leaving her; she was too weak, too frail to live in this cruel world. I had to 'man up' and forget it; I had no other choice.

I _had _to survive initiation.


	5. Chapter 4 - Will

**Authors notes: **Hi! Here is the next chapter. I made up most of the names for the fighting partners; they're just random! Hope you enjoy this and please, please rate/review! Next chapter will be up soon 

**WILL**

I woke up anxious and worried. Today was the first fighting day, and I had no idea who I was up against.

I'd rather someone like Peter or Molly than Uriah or Tris. Or Christina. I shuddered. I couldn't fight her. I wouldn't. We'd all become such good friends over this week, but Christina and I were something even more. I'd rather be pummeled by someone I knew I had no chance against than triumph over a friend.

We entered the training room after breakfast in a tense, utter silence. Eric was waiting for us, with no sign of Tobias. This was going to be bad.

He was stood in front of a blackboard, dramatically covered by a sheet.

"Behind this sheet – as the more intelligent of you will have already noticed," a pointed look at Peter and Molly, who smirked, "are your pairings. Who you will be fighting against. They are in order from first to fight to last. Good luck" Eric finished, tearing the sheet off the blackboard. My eyes skimmed down the board anxiously, and I cringed.

Ed – Marian

Drew – Peter

Al – Ken

Uriah – Laura

Christina – Molly

Will – Tris

Tris. I had to fight Tris. Last. After everyone had already fought. I had plenty of time to panic. And Christina had to fight Molly, who was the best fighter there was, and she was evil.

Christina weaved her way through the crowd to me and her hand found my fingers. She was really shaking.

I turned and pulled her into my arms, stroking her hair with my own shaking hand. My eyes met with Tris'. I have never seen eyes so full of regret and angst. I smiled at her weakly, trying to make it seem reassuring.

"Come on." I whispered to Christina, pulling away, "Don't let them know you're scared." I warned.

She nodded, but I was less than convinced.

The first few fights were uninteresting; my mind was on my fight. What could I do?

Christina had calmed down a bit now, and was just very, very quiet, as we all were.

Marian, Drew and Al had all won their fights, escaping with a few minor cuts and bruises. All the fights had been fair, until Uriah's. He beat Laura easily. He was an amazing, skilled fighter. Laura wasn't badly injured, and Uriah had made sure they were still on good terms after the fight.

Christina was doing very well, holding her own with Molly. I didn't need to be worried, I realized, Molly wasn't as good as she made out.

My mind wandered to my own fight and how I could win without hurting Tris. Uriah had managed to do it, but I wasn't nearly as good as him. I could always let Tris win, but I don't think she'd ever hurt me, she was an Abnegation transfer after all and she was incredibly selfless and –

"WILL! WILL, DO SOMETHING!" Tris screamed, absolutely terrified.

I looked up, torn away from my thoughts. Molly was beating Christina, kicking, punching, torturing her whilst she was lying helplessly on the ground, blood everywhere, tears streaming down her face.

"CHRISTINA!" I yelled.

It was obvious Eric was not going to do anything.

I climbed into the ring hurriedly, and got a weak hold on Molly, just restraining her. Tris leapt in and helped Christina, but she couldn't move. Molly was too strong for me. I couldn't hold her for much longer.

"HELP!" I bellowed

I heard footsteps, and someone running into the room. Then, Tobias was with me, restraining Molly much more effectively, and tugging her protesting body out of the ring.

I ran to Christina, cradling her bruised and bleeding body in my tensed arms. She looked at me, crying hopelessly.

"I don't remember asking you three to intervene, I was quite enjoying it actually." Eric announced to Tris, Tobias and I. He was smirking like a cat that'd got the milk. Tris and Tobias opened their mouths to protest, but I beat them to it.

"ENJOYING IT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU SADISTIC, SICK BASTARD! LOOK AT HER, SHE ALMOST KILLED HER!" I screamed at Eric, angrier than I'd ever been in my entire life.

"I beg your pardon but I am a Dauntless leader and I will not be spoken to that way! You", he pointed to me, "will have no food for a week, and you", he looked pointedly at Tris and Tobias, "had better watch your step or you'll be next! Am I clear? Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he yelled.

I very carefully picked up Christina and Tris followed us out of the ring. Molly, Drew and Peter were laughing and sneering. Tris put her hand on my shoulder, repressing me. Tobias went to follow us.

"Tobias, you shall stay here." Eric commanded authoratively. We all stopped and turned.

"No, Eric. I'm going with Will and Tris to make sure Christina gets the medical attention she needs, this has gone too far", he told Eric calmly.

We continued out of the room leaving Eric speechless. I looked down and realized Christina had passed out.

"Tobias we have to hurry!" I cried. We broke into a run towards the infirmary.

• • •

Tobias had treated Christina with expert care and attention, and for that I was grateful.

At dinner, I went down with the others to the dining hall. Christina was still asleep in the infirmary and the nurse had declared 'strictly no visitors'.

Everybody offered me some food, but I declined all offers. They needed their energy too.

Tobias came in late, but came and sat with us anyway. He brought two plates with him, putting the empty one in front of me, scraping half his meal onto my plate.

"Tobias–" I began, but his stern look told me not to protest. He sat down next to Tris.

"Thanks, mate", I said awkwardly.

He smiled weakly, but I was very, _very_ grateful for his kindness and selflessness.


	6. Chapter 5 - Christina

**Author's Notes: **Hi! Here is Chapter 5. If anyone does actually read this, PLEASE leave a review! I am particularly concerned about my punctuation in this chapter; please let me know if I got any of it wrong! Thanks. x

**CHRISTINA**

I was awake, but I refused to open my eyes and face the day. I ached so much, but I knew I'd never be granted the days bed rest I inevitably needed. This was Dauntless, after all.

I forced myself out of bed and into the shower reluctantly. I was the only one awake and I knew I had to show my face at breakfast or they'd have won.

After I was showered and changed, I stared at my gross reflection in the mirror, for once grateful for my dark skin that made me stand out in the crowd. Today, it hid the bruises I could just see covering every inch of my face. My lips were all puffed up; enormous. I was worried about the day my bruises started yellowing, they'd be very obvious then.

I had never felt worse in my entire life, emotionally and physically. I had been humiliated, and I was sure things were even worse than I thought too. I'd passed out just after Will and Tris got into the ring. What trouble had I got them into? I was so guilty, and scared too.

Suddenly, there was a frantic banging at the door.

"CHRISTINA! CHRISTINA are you in there?! Please!"

It was Will and he sounded awful. I ran and hastily flung the door open.

"Will? What's wrong?!" I asked anxiously, instinctively scanning the room for danger.

He sighed and sank to the floor in relief.

"Thank God, Thank God", he said, his fingertips pressed to his temples. I crouched down (Ow.) and put my hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Will, what's the matter? Tell me now please, before I kill myself!", I begged.

His head snapped up at my words. A crowd of initiates had gathered round behind him now. Tris, Urah and Al all looked concerned, Peter, Drew and Molly amused. I prickled with anger.

"Don't joke Christina, for God's sake!", he snapped, turning furious. He got up and spun around, storming towards his bunk.

"What?! You're the one who was trying to break the down the door! What's wrong with you?! I was only taking a shower!", I yelled, also infuriated. What had gotten into him?!

"Oh really?", he turned and faced me. "That's what you were doing?", he asked, his beautiful face srunched up in anger.

"Of course it was, what else would I – oh." I'd suddenly dawned on me.

"Yeah, 'oh'", he repeated sarcastically, weakly.

"Will…I'm not going to kill myself just because I lost a fight.", I assured him. He sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. I sat down next to him, facing him.

"I know, I guess.", he lifted his head, "I just can't lose you. God, I've only known you a week. I just–. I don't know, Christina, just–. Yeah.", he surrendered.

I took his hand and put it in my lap. He put his arm around me and pulled me close, tightly. Too tight for my sore muscles, but I didn't complain. We stayed like that for a while.

"Come on.", I said finally, pulling away, "Breakfast."

I tried to get up, and it hurt, badly. He stood up and held

out his hand, helping me up.

"How are you today?" he asked, trying for casual. I could see right through him.

"OK, I guess. A little stiff.", I lied. He looked at me, skeptical, but didn't push it. We walked down to breakfast, hand in hand.

• • •

We sat with our 'usual crowd' at breakfast. Tobias wasn't there, but he was often absent at meals; sat with other friends or off doing things that Eric had rudely demanded of him.

It was a weird atmosphere; everyone was being very cautious around Will, which I could tell really annoyed him. We held each other's hand under the table, for my comfort and his.

Just as a few people were beginning to leave the hall, Eric burst through the doors, a_ livid _Tobias at his heels. I looked at Tris, and could tell she was really worried. There was something going on between those two. But what could've happened to make Tobias so angry? I'd never seen anything close to the rage I saw in him; it was truly frightening.

The room fell silent at their entry; all eyes on them,

"There is an extremely urgent meeting to be held in the training room for all initiates in exactly ten minutes. Attendance is mandatory and anyone who fails to show up will be thrown over the chasm", he said with a smile, though I didn't see the humor – I don't think he was joking.

Eric turned and left straight after his speech, but Tobias came and sat down next to Tris, his head down, walking as quickly as possible. I instinctively pushed a plate of waffles over to him. He shook his head at me and I slowly retracted my hand, using similar caution to that you'd use around a maddened grizzly bear.

I was aware of Tris whispering hurried questions to Tobias. He just shook or nodded his head in respnse to each question. I caught one phrase, though my lip reading was nothing near perfect.

"It's awful, I can't tell you."

I was instantly panicked. This was not helped by the fact that his eyes kept flickering warily towards Will and I; our touching arms, shoulders, hands. It instantly put me on edge.

• • •

By the time we'd got to the training room, I'd heard way too many theories of why we were there – some plausible, other completely ludicrous. I was about to find out the real reason, just as Eric and Tobias walked in, along with a few other older people, some of whom I recognized as other senior Dauntless leaders.

"It has come to our attention that we are dealing with a load of hormone-driven, grumpy, stubborn teenagers", Eric began instantly, "Stupid we didn't notice before, I know, but the levels of intimacy a few of you are reaching between each other is a major hazard and, should something not be done, it could seriously affect your training as initiates, and the last thing we want is a load of lousy Dauntless – who perhaps should lead us one day – who can't throw a decent punch to save their lives, as kindly demonstrated yesterday."

At this remark, Tobias crossed his arms in disagreement and Will opened his mouth to protest. I quickly turned to stand in front of him, clasping my hand over his mouth before it was too late.

"Will no! It's not worth it, I won't let you get yourself kicked out!" I lectured. He relaxed and nodded. I released him and returned to my place my his side,

Eric, satisfied by the reaction he's gotten, continued.

"In light of this, we have introduced a new rule: under _no_ circumstances should initiates be involved in a romantic relationship. Not with other initiates, nor other members of Dauntless. From this moment forward, if any of you decide to ignore this rule, and have something more than friends or acquaintances, you will be sent instantly to Erudite headquarters, where they are in desperate need of human test subjects. Once in Erudite, you will be tested on, and then die or be killed. There is _no_ flexibility within this rule.", Eric announced. We were left speechless; the calm before the storm.

Tris and Tobias were staring at each other, eyes full of emotion; regret. I knew I was right. There _was_ something between them, a connection, a romance of some sort. I hoped they'd be strong enough to overcome their feelings for one another, and save themselves.

Then there was Will and I: What would we do? Maybe if I could break his heart – pretend I'd never had feelings for him, and never would – he'd let it go. But how could I live with myself? It would be an act I'd have to keep up for at least six months, and I don't think I could ignore Will for that long anyway. He'd realize something was up the minute I told him. He knew how I felt about him, he knew _me_. We'd work something out. I was Dauntless; I'd never had very much respect for rules. We'd keep it secret. We'd find a way together, we would! We were true Dauntless and this is how we'd how our bravery. Nothing could keep us apart, not Dauntless, not Eric and not some silly rule made I was sure was invented because of us, and our obvious relationship implicitly displayed yesterday.


	7. Chapter 6 - Will

**Author's notes: **Here's chapter 6. Please, please leave reviews; it would mean a lot! x

**WILL**

The day was truly exhausting for the initiates. Eric worked us vigorously through lunch, constant combat training. I knew his plan was to stop us from talking to each other about the new relationship rule, but it couldn't last forever – we had to stop the training eventually.

I was disgusted with Eric, sinking _so_ low to create a rule so blatantly to spite Christina and I. Everyone else could see it too, and we'd got our fair share of hate today – "It's all your fault, idiot" or "Well done, smart arse", "Lovesick dolt."

I needed to talk to Christina, end things with her. I didn't want to go back to Erudite, and she didn't need to be murdered; she was innocent. I had to break things off before she got too involved, or we got caught. I couldn't face that, and I wouldn't let her either. I was Dauntless and I would show it by stepping up and doing the courageous thing – breaking my own personal ties to save the one I loved. Despite betraying my family, I knew they'd be proud of me.

• • •

"Christina! Christina I need to talk to you!" I called, running after her down the corridor. She turned and saw me, a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Yeah?", she asked sweetly.

"Um, well, the rule thing.", I started.

"What about it?", she asked, playing with my hands, God, this was awkward.

"Well, I was thinking that…", I tried.

"Yeah?", she asked, her face lighting up. Oh no, she was getting the wrong idea,

"No, no. I think we should end it 'Tina. It won't do us any favors, I don't want you to be chucked over to Erudite just to die; it's not worth it!"

Her bruised face darkened, her beautiful eyebrows creasing, her gorgeous eyes filling with tears. She dropped my hands, heartbroken.

"Not worth it? Will, they don't have to know, I've figured it all out; we can –", she protested, before I broke her off.

"No! No, you don't get it! I don't want to!", I yelled.

She took a step back, shocked. Oh, bugger.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that, no–"

"I _get_ it Will. God, I feel so stupid! 'I just can't lose you'? That was just a joke then, was it? God, Will. Why? Why do you do that? I'm _such _and idiot!", she shouted, turning bright red, She turned and left, walking quickly towards the dormitory.

"We're doing the right thing, Christina! The brave thing.", I called after her, desperate for us not to separate on such bad terms.

She turned, her face beyond surprised. _That_ she had not expected. She began talking very calmly, slowly.

"No. No Will. The brave thing – the Dauntless thing to do – would be to work through it. Be together no matter what, because we love each other, because that's what people do! Not just to give up when things get tough, to give up when we're no longer normal, an odd couple. If you love me like I loved you, you wouldn't be doing this. The _brave _thing, the real true _brave_ thing to do is not this. Don't kid yourself Will. Don't try and tell yourself you're doing the right thing because you're not!", she screamed, losing her resolve, tears streaming down her face.

"Christina, I–"

"NO!", she screeched, turning away again, sprinting towards the dormitory.

• • •

She wasn't at dinner. I didn't blame her. I'd been mean, said some things I hadn't meant to say, but I still maintain it was brave. To run around in secret was albeit romantic, but just stupid, reckless. She'd see it soon, and I hoped we'd stay friends, but I couldn't deny I still had feelings for her, of course I did. Her rant had hurt me, I hadn't meant to make her cry, just make her see sense. But was she right or was I?

• • •

I went down to bed late; most people were already down in the dorm. I'd had plenty of time to think but had gotten nowhere.

Christina was in bed, lying down facing the wall, her back to me. I walked over to her and crouched by her head.

"Christina? Christina can I talk to you?", I whispered. I waited. And waited. And waited. No answer. Either she was asleep, or she just didn't want to talk.

Giving up, I went and got into bed. I'd try again in the morning.


	8. Chapter 7 - Christina

**Author's notes: **Here is the last chapter from Christina's point of view – a short one! Hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review! x

**CHRISTINA**

I lay there, crying silently, feigning sleep for about four hours. I forced myself to ignore him, the feel of his hot breath on the back of my neck, and let the tears flow down my face onto my soaked pillow. How could he be so cowardly? So mean? So careless? I'd loved him. Really truly loved him, like nothing and no one else before, and he' taken that fragile love and destroyed it. I couldn't take it. _'I don't want to'. _It was then, when he'd said those words. That was the moment I knew he didn't, couldn't love me. I was wasting my time with him. So cliché. I'd promised myself I'd never get worked up over a boy. This was more than worked up. I was torn up. Limb by limb he'd torn me apart insensitively and it hurt. It hurt so much.

I got out of bed when I was sure everyone was asleep, taking the three handwritten letters out from underneath my pillow. I reached up and tucked one beneath Tris' pillow, crossed the room and hid another with Will. I took the third with me, held tightly to my chest.

• • •

One.

I didn't worry about my family; I was dead to them anyway.

Two.

I taped the last remaining letter – this one for Eric – onto the railing with shaking hands.

Three.

I climbed over the railing, and looked down into the raging water.

Four.

I turned around, tears in my eyes, and let go of the railing, balancing on the balls of my feet, teetering over the edge.

Five.

Praying for Tris and Tobias, wishing Will love and happiness, I tipped forward and fell gracefully down into the bawling, vociferous, thunderous chasm.


	9. Chapter 8 - Will

**Author's notes: **Well, here's the final chapter, hope you enjoy.

**WILL**

I woke up, still guilty from my fight with Christina. I promised myself I'd make amends today.

She was obviously up already, probably in the shower or up having breakfast. Everyone was awake in the dormitory, getting changed or just sat in bed.

I jumped down from my bunk and noticed that Tris was already up. That was unusual, she normally slept late and had to be woken by Christina.

I looked around the room, noticing the bathroom was empty, yet Christina and Tris weren't in the dorm. How weird. Was I that late waking that they'd already both gone up to breakfast? Where were they?

Suddenly, I heard a ferocious shouting, and alarmed screaming coming from the corridor. I ran out the door and, I must admit, it was not a scene I expected to see:

Eric and Tobias were locked in close combat on the floor, yelling profanities and words I don't care to repeat. Tobias was the angriest I'd ever seen him; he was absolutely raging, furious, attacking every part of Eric he could find. Eric was fighting back, but weakly, submissively, like he knew he was wrong.

Tris was stood there screaming, her hands entangled in her messy hair, tears streaming down her pale face, her knees bent like she was about to sink to the floor in defeat and anguish. She couldn't stand to see them fighting, and I could see why; it was hideous. Then, she saw me.

"WILL! WILL DO SOMETHING!", she yelled, inside my head. I was remembering the time she'd screamed those words at me, when the one I love was in the same situation. The fear in her eyes was even worse, her expression even more traumatized; I had to do something.

The look in her eyes was so desperate. She was shaking uncontrollably. With a surge of Dauntless courage, I ran forward and tried to grab Eric. Though I knew I had no chance of restraining Tobias – he was ridiculously strong – with Eric I had a small hope.

"STOP! Tobias, stop!", I bellowed at him.

The sound of my voice seemed to stop him, bringing him back to reality. He looked at me, unexplained pity unmistakable in his eyes.

"So, what're you going to tell him then?" Tobias whispered to Eric once they were up off the ground. His whisper was quiet, but vicious, livid.

Eric really did seem deflated, but I wasn't focusing on that.

"What? Tell me what? Tobias?", I questioned anxiously.

"Ask _him_.", Tobias spat, gesturing to Eric, his gaze never wavering from him.

I easily bunched the beaten Eric up against the wall and slapped him across the face, tired of being ignored by him.

"Eric?", I asked, hesitant. The way Tobias was standing, moving, his dead expression made me wonder if I even wanted to know.

"You're girlfriend's dead", he said emotionlessly.

My arms went limp and Eric dropped to the floor with a dull thud.

"What?", Tris whispered.

I didn't believe Eric. It's not that I just didn't want to, I honestly didn't believe what he was saying was true. That was until Tobias opened his mouth.

"Will, I'm so sorry, I really am. Her body was found in the chasm this morning; she left a note. She's dead Will; she killed herself. I'm so, so sorry."

A single thought passed through my head as I sank to the floor, beaten and unable to comprehend. _"I'm not going to kill myself just because I lost a fight" _A fight for love. A fight for freedom. A fight that I'd beaten her at, mercilessly.

_ Dear Will,_

_ I'm so, so sorry. I can't take it. It's not you; don't ever tell yourself that. It's the society and world we live in. It's sick, Will; it's twisted. I hate it so much. The power is put in the wrong hands of too few, too ignorant, too evil people. Do me a favor and move on. Forget about me and carry on. You'll be fine. You'll make an excellent father, husband, grandfather. You just need to find her Will, and I'm not her, I think part of me always knew that._

_ Just remember, you're the brave one, not him, not me. You. Never forget_

_ I love you so much,_

_ Christina x_

**Author's notes:**Thanks so much for reading! As I said, this was a short story I wrote for English, so it is a bit of a funny length. Hopefully the next stories I write will be either longer, or little one-shots. I plan to write some Harry Potter fics along with some other Divergent stuff too, maybe some Fourtris or Jily. Thank you very much for reading, and please leave a review, it means a lot.

Thank you! x


End file.
